Talk:Ebon Battle Standard of Wisdom
Would this stack with the HSR mods of items? 15 sec recharge for meteor shower :) :Max recharge buff is -50% unless it goes over, so no. --Kale Ironfist 17:34, 20 August 2007 (CDT) Unless this turns out to be Spammable and constantly maintainable it seems totally useless. HSR mods were always a gamble, and never something you relied on...This looks like a "Filler" skill for general-purpose caster buffs in PvE. Give it to Heroes or something... (T/ ) 23:02, 20 August 2007 (CDT) :Sadly, no PvE skills on heroes. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 20:12, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :If I run a party of 6 casters with 2 or more AoE nukers (e.g. Savannah Heat), the downtime is usually a good 10 seconds after the initial nuke. Having 1 or 2 of those recharge in half time is invaluable (remember it affects all casters in AoE, so monks and necros are benefiting too) because I can drop another nuke or two to help finish off the remaining mobs. I usually run a MM in such a group, since the purpose is to aggro/pull and do a scorched earth spam on as many as possible. --Falseprophet 16:21, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Here's a question, do multiple HSR chances stack? so say, having 2 HSR(20%) on a staff, would that stack with this? ie a 50% chance of HSR on skills --BeeD 01:40, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :There's been research done on that, but I don't know any link to give you offhand. They do stack, but not by simply adding up the percentages: each HSR chance is calculated in series. So if you have a staff with double HSR, your effective HSR is actually 36% (20%*100 + 20%*(100-20)). Depending on the order of calculations, if the 10% from this were applied last, you would then have an effHSR of 43.4% (20%*100 + 20%*(100-20) + 10%*(80-16)). At the max of 25%, your effHSR would be 54.5%. —Dr Ishmael 21:33, 30 August 2007 (CDT) ::Ah that makes sense. That too was a thought I had, that it wasn't a additive stack, but more of a cumulative stack Edit:- Nonetheless, a 50% chance to HSR is a huge bonus. Every second spell has a chance to half recharge as opposed to every 5th spell. --BeeD 19:32, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Shambling Horror ftw--Darksyde Never Again 17:22, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Another question, if a pair of battle standards are set up overlapping do their effects stack? If you had 2 mesmers running Signet of Illusions/Battle standard of Wisdom, you could get an 84% chance of HSR if they stacked. Add that to the chance of HSR from a staff or wand (which should apply first seeing as its a constant bonus) and you could end up with an extremely high HSR chance. --Debug0x2a 15:42, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :Wards don't stack (these count as wards) --84.24.206.123 15:43, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::Wards do stack, and so do halves recharge time bonusses. So whit double 20% change, you have a 36% change of recharge time being halved, and a 4% (20% of 20%) change of a quarter recharge time. Maybe, whit this, you can have 1/8 of the recharge time ;) Sir Bertrand 13:44, 13 November 2007 (UTC) :::Different wards stack, two wards of the same type won't give you a double bonus --BeeD 02:58, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::crap, where is Sergeant Weststar in Dalada Uplands ? can't find him there Does the HSR stack with "Serpent's Quickness" and/or "Quickening Zephyr" ?